Life As HIS Brother
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: COMPLETE! Chase Bolton, a common response would be ‘Troy’s brother?’ But Chase wants to be more than that. And when he meets Emma Jade Perry He finds what he truly loves.
1. Chase and Emma Jade

" My name's Chase Bolton." A typical response to that would be 'Oh! Are you related to Troy?' 'Can you talk to Troy about me?' or 'You don't look like Troy'.

It's what Chase had been dealing with all his life. And he was determined to end it this year. His freshman year of High school. But walking in killed any hopes he had.

" Troy, hey!"

" Hey troy!"

" Troy! What's up?" Chase rolled his eyes at each hello. He was ignored, as usual. Chase was not a basketball star, he didn't look like his brother, and he wasn't all that talkative.

Put it all together and you get a loser.

" Hey Chase, see you after school okay?" Troy said, patting his brother on the back and walking off to where Chad, Gabriella and Taylor stood. Chase rolled his eyes, yet again and went to where the paper said his locker was. He finally got it open and was getting his stuff situated when the bell rang he slammed his locker closed and ran to his homeroom, Drama, with Troy.

For some unknown reason, East high put all the classes together in Homeroom, a senior could end up in the same room as a freshman, a junior in the same room as a sophomore and so on. Chase walked in and sat down.

" You're late Mr.…"

" Bolton." Chase said.

" When you lie about who you are it's best to make sure it's someone the teacher wouldn't know." The teacher said.

" No seriously, Chase Bolton." Chase nodded.

" Yeah Mrs. Darbus, that's my brother." Troy said.

" Oh joy." Darbus said sarcastically before going on to call role.

" Cross, Jason."

" Here." And so on and so on. Chase didn't pay attention. As she was nearing the end the door opened.

" Perry, Emma." She read off the door closed and everyone turned to look.

" Actually its Perry, Emma Jade, but I forgive you," the girl said.

" Ms. Perry, you are late… no, later than late." Darbus said.

" I have a note." Emma Jade said handing a folded piece of notebook paper to Darbus.

" Oh… well. Sit down." Darbus waved a hand. Anyone that wasn't a freshman looked shocked. Darbus rarely accepted notes. As Darbus began talking everyone began to Whisper, wondering what the note had said.

LAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHB

Chase slammed his locker door and hurried toward his next class, his arms were full of books and papers. He didn't want to be late, again, so running was his only choice, and it seemed to be a good one, until he ran into someone and both hit the ground, papers flying. Chase sat up.

" I'm sorry." He said.

" No it's my fault, I was in lala land." The other person, a girl said. As the to fixed themselves Chase could see it was the girl from homeroom.

" I'm Emma Jade." She smiled.

" Chase." They began to gather their papers and books as the bell rang.

" And I'm late to another class." Emma Jade rolled her eyes.

" I know the feeling." Chase laughed as they gathered up the last of the stuff and started off in their opposite directions.

" See you later!" Emma Jade said.

" See ya." Chase nodded.

At lunch Chase sat hunched over his table, alone. He'd gotten chewed out for being late. Then when he got to lunch he realized he had no one to sit with. So he had sat at the first empty table he saw. The chatter was all over, but then music started playing and slowly people started to quiet down then looked over at another table, where Emma Jade sat with a couple people and a guitar.

" They all judge, but don't know her name, that is the ballad, of Scarlett Jane." She sang as she played. Some people rolled their eyes other smiled before going back to talking.

She changed tunes and began to sing,

"I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes Let's jump and see how far it goes You got my heart and your daddy's boat We got all night to make it float We could sit on the shore, we could just be friends Or we could jump in

Whole world could change in a minute Just one kiss could stop this spinning We could think it through But I don't want to, if you don't want to We could keep things just the same Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose But I don't want to, if you don't want to

I got your ring around my neck And a couple of nights I don't regret You got a dream of a degree And a shirt that smells like me Yeah we both got dreams, we could chase alone Or we could make our own

Whole world could change in a minute Just one kiss could stop this spinning We could think it through But I don't want to, if you don't want to We could keep things just the same Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose But I don't want to, if you don't want to

Never waste another day Wonderin' what you threw away Holdin me, holdin you I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose But I don't want to, but you don't want to

But I want you" When she finished she looked up and Chase quickly looked down so it wouldn't look like he was staring. He looked up again to see her walking over.

" Here." She said, dropping a book on the table. " I took your history book by mistake." She smiled and sat down.

" So you play guitar?" Chase asked.

" No, I'm just really good at faking it." Emma Jade said, her eyes gleaming mischievously. Chase felt himself blush as Emma Jade laughed. " Actually I'm really a dancer, my brother taught me guitar when I was seven and broke my leg."

" Dancer?" Chase asked.

" Yeah, Ballroom, Jazz, Hip hop, Ballet. That's what got me out of trouble with Darbus, I'm training for a big competition." Emma Jade said.

" Oh." Chase nodded.

" But this is my first year in New Mexico, so I'm getting used to a new partner, it's big pain." Chase nodded, he could imagine it would be. Then the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. " And now I have to go, no need to be late for three classes." Emma Jade said, picking up her stuff and running out of the cafeteria, leaving Chase there.

A/N Okay I picked a story to write Yay! Well, I really have nothing to say so… off to spell check! 


	2. Brotherly Love

That night at dinner Troy smirked at his younger brother.

" So Chase, who was that girl you were talking to?" He asked. Chase looked up and glared at him. He didn't normally talk at dinner.

" A girl? Oh what's her name?" Their mother, Lorraine, asked.

" Emma Jade." Chase muttered, stabbing a meatball.

" That's a pretty name. Isn't it a pretty name Jack?" She asked.

" Yeah, sure, is she good looking?" Jack asked. Chase blushed, sinking lower in his seat, wondering how much trouble he'd get in if he stabbed his fork through Troy's eye.

" So do you like her?" Lorraine asked.

" May I be excused?" Chase asked.

" Answer your mother." Jack said, stuffing more spaghetti into his mouth.

" I… no… I don't know." Chase said. Lorraine giggled and took a small bite of her salad.

" Troy, basketball tryouts start soon." Jack said, officially bored with the conversation.

" But basketball season isn't for a few months." Chase said.

" We like to be ahead of the game." Troy replied.

" Yeah, anyway, I want you and Chad to be there to help me out." Jack finished.

" Okay, I'll call Chad about it." Troy nodded.

" What time are tryouts?" Chase asked.

" After school, why are you thinking about trying out?" Jack asked.

" Maybe." Chase shrugged.

" Hey! Then maybe we'll have two stars in the house!" Jack exclaimed. "Good to see you get interested in something son." He said. Chase shrugged again and pushed away his plate.

" May I be excused now?" He asked.

" Sure honey." Lorraine said. Chase took his plate to the kitchen and dumped has food before rinsing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher. He heard a burst of laughter as Troy apparently said something funny. Without him they'd be the perfect family. Chase knew that. Lorraine as the interior designer mom, Jack the Basketball and Gym coach dad and Troy, basketball star son. Then there was Chase, just… there. Chase went to his room and sat on his bed. He was about to start his homework when he heard a 'ping' MSN had signed him on, again. He went to the computer and read it.

'_EmJaydancerbelle14 would like to add you_.' Chase frowned and clicked accept.

**EmJaydancerbelle14 **– Hey History man.

**Slackerdude34** – hey…

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – You don't know who I am do you?

**Slackerdude34** – No, no I don't.

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – Emma Jade lol, I got ur MSN name from your brother.

**Slackerdude34** – Troy? When did you talk to him?

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – He came up to me on my way out of the school. Said something about his brother and gave me your MSN name, address, home phone number, cell phone number. Weird really.

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – that was long…

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – History man?

Chase sat there in shock.

**Slackerdude34** – brb

Chase jumped up and ran to Troy's room.

" You're a jerk!" He said.

" How am I a jerk?" Troy asked, he was laying on his bed and throwing a basketball pillow in the air (A/N think the pillow that the Math people threw at them on triple threat day)

" Giving Emma Jade my MSN, Email and all that!" Chase cried. Troy laughed.

" Oh right, I was just doing you a favor."

" How? Now she probably thinks I'm a chicken and had you give it to her for me." Chase said.

" Oh come on, it's no big deal." Troy shrugged.

" Fine, tomorrow I'll give Gabriella the pictures of you as a baby, the ones where you're on the bear rug." Chase said, thanking god his mother was just that cheesy.

" You wouldn't." Troy said, sitting up.

" I would." Chase retorted. " I know where mom put them to keep you from tearing them up."

" Tell me!" Troy ordered.

" No way." Chase rolled his eyes. Troy jumped off his bed and ran at his little brother.

" Crap!" Chase shouted, running off. They ran down the stairs, past their parents in the living room and to the dining room where they went around the table until Chase cut through the kitchen running for the stairs, Troy right on his heels. Chase ran to his room and tuned to close the door, but Troy was closer than Chase thought and knocked Chase back onto the bed. The two proceeded to try and kill each other as Lorraine and Jack ran up.

" Troy! Chase!" Lorraine shouted as Jack lifted Chase off of Troy.

" What's going on?" Jack roared. Chase and Troy glared at each other. Jack opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the 'ping' from the computer. Chase jumped up and ran over.

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – History Man I have to go dance practice see ya tomorrow.

_EmJaydancerbelle14 has signed off. _

Chase closed out.

" Chase Zachary Bolton, get back over here before I throw that computer out the window." Jack ordered. Chase stood up and went over to sit on the bed. Then both boys began to shout about what they were fighting over. Lorraine raised up her hand.

" I don't care what the fight was about, I don't care who started it. You're bothers very close to the same age, this stuff happens, all I know is next time I see you two fighting like that I'll force you two to hug at Troy's basketball game in front of everyone." She said walking out, Jack right behind her, both knew that threat worked. Troy stood up then turned to glare at Chase.

" Show Gabi those pictures, and your dead." He said walking out. Chase rolled his eyes and lay back on his bed.

'That's my life.'

A/N That's chapter two. Next chapter Chase tries out for Basketball.

Actingalexis13 – Glad you like it I'm going to try and update at least once every other day.


	3. Ipods and Basketball

The next day Chase hadn't been late to any of his classes, until gym. The gym was on the other side of the school so Chase ran to get there and got there thirty seconds after the bell. Chase got changed into his gym clothes and went out into the gym. His dad was the gym teacher. He got in line with the other guys as the girls filed in. Chase did a double take when he saw Emma Jade. With I-pod Ear buds shoved in her ears. Chase smirked he'd have to tell her to put them away, his dad had zero tolerance for music in his gym.

The girls lined up by the guys. And Jack began to talk about dodgeball. People began to snigger and some straight out laughed Jack, and Chase, looked to see the Problem.

Emma Jade was dancing.

" Miss…" Jack trailed off.

" Perry." Someone offered.

" Miss Perry!" Jack bellowed. Emma Jade jumped three feet in the air.

" What?" She asked, turning off the I-pod tucked in the waist band of her gym shorts.

" I don't know if you know this or not, but this is gym." Jack started.

" Oh I know, unless my schedule and the unfashionable clothes are lying to me." Emma Jade said. Jack glared at her.

" Detention Miss Perry, now hand over the I-pod."

" and no one gets hurt." Chase muttered. Someone next to him laughed. Jack turned his head.

" Okay, I'm going to keep my cool. This is our second day of class. Miss Perry, yu have detention. What's your first name?" Jack asked pulling the detention slips from his pocket.

" Emma Jade." Jack's pen froze; his eyes darted to where Chase stood, slowly becoming redder and redder.

" Yes well detention with me tomorrow night. Tonight is Basketball tryouts. I hope to see some of you guys there." Jack said getting ready to start class. Team Captains…" He looked at his clipboard. " Mr. Given and Mr. Bolton." Chase and another guy walked in front of the others. Emma Jade smiled and waved. Chase smiled and tried to keep from blushing. "Mr. Given make your first pick."

" Terry." Luke Given said, pointing to the biggest guy in the class.

" Emma Jade." Chase said. Jack choked on his breath. Emma Jade Ignored it and went to stand by Chase. Chase and Luke went back and forth until all the kids were picked then went to play dodgeball.

LAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHB

That day after school Chase went back to change back into his gym clothes and go to try outs. He was surprised by all the people there to try out.

" Boys, here at East High we take basketball very seriously. We'll start with dribbling, passing, and blacking, those who move on to next week will do shooting then the ones that pass that get to start our training, those who don't quit, are in." Jack barked. " Piar up." Chase ended up with Luke Given. Luke ran to get a ball. He dribbled around the cones and back perfectly. Chase got the ball and started. He didn't get back until five minutes later, he kept hitting his foot. Then they did passing. Chase got hit in the face twice, hit Luke in the gut twice and dropped the ball, missed the ball, and didn't throw the ball far enough a total of twenty two times. When Chase was hit for the third time he threw up his hands and walked out.

" Chase!" Jack called after him, but Chase kept walking. Troy follwed him into the locker room.

" what are you doing?" he asked.

" I give up! I'm not good at it." Chase said pulling his shirt over his head.

" Come on, it's not that hard." Troy shook his head.

" Not of you! not for basketball boy Troy." Chase snapped as he finished changing. He grabbed his backpack and walked off. " Tell dad I'll be waiting in the car." He walked out. He had to walk past the auditorium to get to the staff parking lot and was surprised to hear music. He decided to look in.

He was even more surprised to see two people dancing, Emma Jade and some guy. Chase watched as Emma Jade moved with grace and ease. He smirked, even if she did have all that she still looked like she was twelve.

" Come on Hal! We have to get this!" Emma Jade said. The guy sighed and got up to dance with her. Hal was awkward. Chase laughed and they stopped to look at him.

" You think you could do better pretty boy?" Hal snapped.

" Probably." Chase laughed.

" Chase! What are you doing here?" Emma Jade asked.

" Basketball."

" You play basketball?" both Hal and Emma Jade asked.

" No, my rides do." Chase shrugged. Emma Jade nodded.

" Then you have time, prove you could do better." Hal said jumping off the stage. " Ten minutes, Emma teach him the dance."

" My name's Emma Jade thank you, and who are you to tell me what to do?" Emma jade asked, crossing her arms.

" Come on." Hal said exasperated. Emma frowned but motioned for Chase to hop onstage. Hal walked out to do who knows what. Chase dropped his bag on the ground and jumped onstage.

" Okay first." She held up a remote to take the song back to the beginning. "Do what I do." She began to move with the beat and step forwards then back. Chase copied. Good, Now go back them forward, I'll go forward them back." They did it six times. Then Emma Jade began to teach him the rest of the dance.

Sure enough ten minutes later Hal came back, with a sandwich.

" Ready to prove that I'm good?" Hal smiled a bit of lettuce stuck to his teeth. Ema Jade made a face but started the music. They began to dance. Chase said the steps in his head as he did them. And sure enough with each move he made Emma Jade was there, doing her part. When the song ended Hal scoffed.

" You weren't that good." Chase's smiled fell. He thought he'd been doing good.

" On What planet? Chase you're amazing! You're a natural!" Emma Jade cried. " you got in ten minutes what took Hal two weeks!" Chase smiled again. Then the door opened and Troy stood there.

" I thought you were going to be in the car." He said.

" Oh right. See you later." Chase smiled at Emma Jade.

" I'll IM you." Emma Jade laughed as he ran off.

A/N Chapter three is finished. I have ti all planned out and with the five day weekend I'll be working my butt off!!!

R andR!!!!!


	4. Twinkle toes

Chase went up to his room to do his homework, his dad had given him and Troy and lecture on quitting, but Chase didn't hear it, he was on top of the world. He had just opened his math book when he heard the 'ping' of his computer. He hated MSN. It always signed him in.

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – What's up?

**Slackerdude34** – you're already home?

**EmJaydancerbelle14 - **we live close to the school and Hal was mad after you left so…

**Slackerdude34** – I'm sry

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – don't be. Hal's an idiot, but he's the only guy I've met with a little dance history.

**Slackerdude34** – oh.

**EmJaydancerbelle14 – **yep, but whatever. He's such a jerk. Though he has settled a touch.

**Slackerdude34** – that's good.

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – I still don't really like him all that much. You were loads better than him… have you ever taken a dance class?

**Slackerdude34** – never… was I really good?

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – Totally! You were awesome! You should think about doing it again sometime.

**Slackerdude34** – I don't know…

" Chase, come down here please!" Lorraine called up the stairs.

**Slackerdude34** – I g2g.

**EmJaydancerbelle14** – k Talk to ya tomorrow!

Chase logged off and hurried downstairs, still walking on air.

" Yeah?" Chase asked.

" Sit down son." Jack said.

" Chase, your father tells me that in his class your friend Emma was… quite rude and disrespectful." Lorraine said.

" Emma Jade." Chase said.

" What?" Jack asked.

" Her name isn't Emma, It's Emma Jade." Chase shrugged.

" Well whatever it is, she was quite rude." Chase shrugged again.

" Not really."

" Not really?" Jack barked.

" All she said was her name and comment on the gym clothes." Jack glared at his son, but was interrupted when the door opened and Troy walked in with Chad and, oddly enough, Ryan. Jack's face brightened.

"Boys. I've been meaning to talk to you two. How do you feel about Kade Walker?" Jack completely ignored Ryan Chase frowned and walked over.

" That was rude." He said. Ryan shrugged.

" I'm used to it."

" But you shouldn't have to be." Chase rolled his eyes and went upstairs while his dad fawned over Chad and Troy. He lay down on his bed getting angrier and angrier. This is how it had been all his life. His dad would be all over Troy the Sports star. Chase punched his pillow and rolled over.

It wasn't fair.

ALHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHB

" Hal!" The shout came from the left doors, which burst open, Hal storming out, Emma Jade right behind him.

" No! For the millionth time no!"

" Why not?" Emma Jade shouted.

" Because you're completely insane! I can't do a competition then a talent show!" Hal cried.

" Why not?" Emma jade repeated.

" Because not all of us are the bionic dancer like you." Hal walked off.

" Hal! Ugh!" Emma Jade screamed. Troy and Jack laughed.

" Twinkle toes is upset." Jack laughed. The two walked into the building. Chase's blood boiled. He walked over to Emma Jade, who had her arms crossed glaring at Hal.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" There's a talent show and Hal refuses to do it with me. Something about not being bionic." Emma Jade rolled her eyes.

" Too bad, you'd be great." Emma Jade perked up.

" Can you do it?" She asked.

" What?"

" Will you be my partner? We have plenty of time to learn! And I already have a dance prepared!" Emma Jade cried.

" I don't know I mean,"

" Please Chase, you're a natural when it comes to dancing. If you could do what you did yesterday in ten minutes think about what you can do after two weeks." Chase thought about it, looking down at Emma Jade.

" I'll do it."

" Yes! Chase you are the greatest!!!!" She cried running off. She was at the doors before she stopped and ran back. "Meet me in the auditorium after school." She said, running off once again.

That afternoon Chase walked into the auditorium. It was empty. Chase looked around, but nearly jumped out of his skin when Emma Jade came running into the auditorium.

" I'm late I know. I was dealing with your dad, detention and the American way." She said hopping up on the stage. She plugged in the CD player and switched CDs. "First we sit and listen to the music." She said, sitting cross-legged on the floor. The song ended.

" What was that?" Chase asked.

" Un poco de tu amor." Emma Jade answered. " By RBD." (A/N hee hee I love them.)

" Oh." Chase nodded. Emma Jade got up and started it over.

" I was thinking we could sing and dance. We'll start on the sides you left me right, or whatever. Then the guy part starts you walk out, looking suave and manly. Then do what you want to the beat. Then I come out and do what I want to the beat. Really not important. Then we meet in the front and then we start the routine." Emma Jade smiled. Chase nodded and they began to practice.

And that is where all the troubles started.

A/N ugh it's so short I'm upset with myself now. Anyhoo, I already have my next story planned out and a trailer is up if you want to check it out.

Ugh, I know I have two reviews but Fan fiction won't let me see them and I haven't been getting my alerts so you'll get your reply in the next chappie

And because I am upset with the lack of chapter I'm going to give you a preview of chapter… five.

The evening when Chase sat down to dinner Jack began to complain about Emma Jade.

" She thinks she can get out of detention because she's a dancer! Like that'll get her anywhere in life."

" Well dad, dancing is technically a sport." Chase said.

" No it's not. People say that to try and make them look manly and strong. It's a mockery of athletes." Jack shook his head.

" But,"

" Chase, I know this Emma girl is your friend, but friend or no, dancing is not a sport, I don't care what they say." Jack stabbed his steak with his fork to signal the end of the conversation.

It was official, Chase couldn't tell his dad about dancing with Emma Jade.


	5. Busted

That evening when Chase sat down to dinner Jack began to complain about Emma Jade.

" She thinks she can get out of detention because she's a dancer! Like that'll get her anywhere in life."

" Well dad, dancing is technically a sport." Chase said.

" No it's not. People say that to try and make them look manly and strong. It's a mockery of athletes." Jack shook his head.

" But,"

" Chase, I know this Emma girl is your friend, but friend or no, dancing is not a sport, I don't care what they say." Jack stabbed his steak with his fork to signal the end of the conversation.

It was official, Chase couldn't tell his dad about dancing with Emma Jade.

LAHBLAHBKAHBKAHB

Emma Jade and Chase had been working for a week and Chase was sore. His legs hurt his arm hurt and his face hurt from trying not to blush or laugh as he did a certain dance which involved a lot of moving of the chest and hips. Friday both plopped on the ground.

" You wanna go out?" Emma Jade said out of nowhere

" what?" Chase asked, blushing.

" Like out to eat." Emma Jade laughed.

" oh- oh year sure. What do you like?" Chase asked.

" Any place with a salad bar." Emma Jade replied. " Have to watch my diet." She rolled her eyes.

" Well there's this pizza place with a salad bar." He offered.

" oh sounds good." Emma Jade said standing up and headed out. Chase gulped, what he neglected to mention was that it was where Troy and his friend hung out. He jumped up and followed her out, hoping they wouldn't be there.

Chase opened the door and they walked in. Emma Jade was still in her dance clothes. They sat down and waited for the waiter to come take their order. The man came.

" Medium pepperoni and salad bar." Chase said.

"Oh hey Chase, just saw your brother." Max was one of the few people that didn't call Chase 'Troy's brother'

" Was he leaving?" Chase asked.

" no, he's right over there." Max pointed. " I'll go get the pizza, help yourself to the bar." Emma Jade stood up to go get a salad.

Chase felt his presence before he saw him… okay he smelled his presence. He turned to see Troy and Chad standing there.

" Hey little brother, out to pizza alone?" Troy asked, Chase didn't say anything.

" Dude, we need to get your brother a girlfriend." Chad laughed.

" Yeah what do you think of that little brother?" Troy laughed.

" I have a name you know." Chase snapped.

" okay sorry." Chad said.

" Excuse me." Emma Jade pushed between Chad and Troy, setting her plate down. Troy and chad exchanged looks.

" Oh I was wrong, you aren't alone." Troy smiled. " Hey I'm Troy Bolton." Emma Jade raised and eyebrow.

" I know."

" heard of me?" Troy asked.

" Actually no, you walked up to me and introduced yourself and gave me Chase's information remember? Also, we have the same homeroom." Emma Jade smirked. " But for good measure, I'm Emma Jade."

" I'm Chad." Chad jumped in. Troy was too shocked to say anything. Emma Jade stuck a fork into her salad and took a bite. Chase held in his laughter.

" Nice to meet you." Emma Jade smiled when she had swallowed.

" You two." Chad nodded. " Come on man." He said dragging Troy off.

" That was great." Chase laughed. Emma Jade just smiled and went back to eating her salad.

LAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHB

" you ready?" Emma Jade asked.

" Yeah." Chase answered. The talent show was three days away and they were practicing like crazy. Chase waited on the left side of the stage, Emma Jade on the left. She started the CD and Chase nodded his head to the beat waiting for his cue. When it came he danced out. He was too busy concentrating on his dance that he didn't hear the door open. Then Emma Jade came dancing out. Yesterday they had chosen outfits. But weren't wearing them today. They began to do their dance together. Chase had gotten over blushing and laughing. Now he was too busy thinking about what his dad would do. The song was ending and at the end Chase took Emma Jade's hand and pulled her over before dipping her and that was the end. They finished and just stayed like that a minute, neither willing to move.

" What the hell was that?" Both jumped and Chase dropped Emma Jade.

" Ow." She said getting up.

" Chase Zachary Bolton what do you think you're doing?" Jack came storming down the ailse.

" Dad! I was… I… um…" Chase looked around confused.

" We were dancing." Emma Jade shrugged.

" You were dancing?" Jack shouted. Troy was behind him. Chase glared at his brother.

" Yes we were dancing." Emma Jade repeated.

" why?" Jack snapped, looking at Chase.

" Because," Emma Jade started

" I wasn't asking you." Jack barked at her. She jumped Then her jaw dropped.

" YOU have no right,"

" Chase we're leaving." Jack snapped. " We'll talk about this at home."

" No." Chase said.

" Excuse me?" Jack asked.

" I said no, I'm not leaving and there's nothing to talk about." Chase said, looking at the ground.

" When you come home young man. You're in the biggest trouble of your life." Jack said storming back out. " Come on Troy."

" Well I can't wait to get hom." Chase muttered when they had left.

" Then don't go home." Emma Jade shrugged.

" what?"

" Come home with me our couch folds out and is pretty comfy. My parents won't mind when I tell them what happened. My mom will probably make you a cake." Emma Jade laughed. Chase thought about it.

" but my parents…" Chase shook his head.

" it'll do them some good. Give them time to cool off and worry, let them realize how petty the whole thing is." Emma Jade shrugged.

" Well Okay." Chase nodded.

" Lets go." Emma jade smiled grabbing her stuff and heading out, pulling out her phone to call her mom.

A/N and that's chapter five. Almost done! Two or three chapters left. I have to check my planning notebook. Anyhoo, I can finally see my reviews!

Dracoisalooker76 – Nope you were on the money lol.

(oh I forgot to mention, troy may seem OOC but he's just teasing his brother, not trying to be mean.)

Actingalexis13 – yep he's a dancer, And a darn good one too lol.

Randomly SmuRfy – I'm glad you kept reading. Yeah Chase has it bad but the real question, Does Emma Jade feel the same way?

Izzie551 – Yeah he's not happy lol

Truth14 – yeah I hate when Fan fiction does that cause it's a pain to find out if stories have been updated.


	6. Brotherly Love part 2

Emma Jade didn't lie. Her mother did make him a cake. Chocolate. Turns out Mrs. Perry is a baker and bakes a cake for the family every night dedicating it to different people. Then gets angry when Emma Jade never takes a piece.

The next morning Emma Jade and Chase walked into the school. Nothing was different; people were at their lockers, talking. Chase walked to his locker and Emma Jade walked off to her own. He struggled with the combo and finally got it open. He was got his book out and was about to shut it when it slammed. Chase jumped a mile. Troy was there and he looked pissed.

" What's wrong with you?" Troy shouted.

" What?" Chase asked.

" I said what's wrong with you? You didn't come home last night, mom was worried sick."

" And I bet dad didn't give a flying rat's head." Chase said, walking off.

" I'm still talking to you." troy snapped.

" And I'm walking away."

" Damn it Chase!" Toy shouted. " Dad did care! When you didn't come home last night he stayed out all night looking for you! Where'd you go?"

" He stayed with me." Emma jade said appearing behind Chase.

" Oh real nice Chase." Troy said.

" What?"

" You made mom that upset over… her." Troy pointed at Emma Jade.

" Well why would I want to come home? So I could sit at dinner and listen to dad congratulate you for using your fork? Or so I can listen to him talk about how great you are and how great basket ball is and how stupid dancing and dancers are?" Chase asked.

" Come on Chase you know it's not like that." Troy shook his head.

" Yes it is! Troy, any idiot could see that dad resents me for not liking sports and loves you." Troy walked over to Emma Jade.

" Do you enjoy breaking up families?" he asked.

" Excuse me?"

" Until you came around everything in our life was fine. Now that you're here…"

" No! Don't blame it on her!" Chase shouted, now a large group had accumulated. " I've always felt like this! I just never said anything before. Just because you can sit back and be dad's super star doesn't mean I have to sit back and watch! I actually have a mind of my own."

" And I don't?"

" You cancelled your date with Gabriella to go to Try outs because dad told you to come. You abandoned Ryan at out house because dad doesn't like him. Face it, you're dad's minion!" Troy turned red and he slammed Chase against a locker.

" Take it back!" He ordered.

" No!" Chase shouted, pushing Troy away. The two began to wrestle right there in the Hall. Chad and Emma Jade tried to break it up.

" Would you two stop it?" Emma Jade shouted.

" Troy! Chase! Come on!" Chad said, trying to pull them apart.

" What's going on here?" a deep voice bellowed. The crowd parted and Jack Bolton and the Principal were there. Jack reached down, and as he had that first night after school, pulled Chase off of Troy. " Don't make me ask again!" Troy and Chase began to shout at each other.

" Mr. Bolton. This whole thing is just-" Emma Jade started.

" Not a word from you." Jack yelled.

" You can't talk to her like that!" Chase shouted at his father.

" I'll see you later Chase." Emma Jade said and stomped off.

" Mr. Bolton…"

" I know the rules, I'll take them home, they're suspended for two days." Jack said, dragging his sons out to the car.

LAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHB

" What's wrong with you?" Jack shouted as soon as the boys got inside.

" Jack?" Lorraine came in from the other room. " Oh my goodness Chase! You're alright! Where have you been?" She hurried over to hug her youngest son.

" I was at Emma Jade's." Chase said, glaring at his father.

" What?" Lorraine cried. " You... You didn't…"

" I slept on the couch and her mom baked us all cake." Chase said.

" Troy, Chase, living room now." Jack ordered. The two walked in and sat on the couch. Lorraine followed.

" What happened?" She asked, taking in the boys' appearances. Troy had a split lip and Chase has the beginnings of a black eye.

" They got into a fight." Jack said.

" With who?"

" Each other."

" Troy! Why did you? Chase… Men!" Lorraine cried walking out of the room, deciding it'd be better to let Jack deal with it.

" What the hell made you two think you could do that?" Jack asked.

" Chase was calling me a brainless minion." Troy shrugged.

" I was telling the truth." Chase snapped.

" Hey! What makes you think he's a minion… and who's?" Jack asked.

" Yours! He does everything you tell him. He broke off a date with Gabriella for you, abandoned one of his friends because you don't like him! He's your perfect little minion."

" Chase Zachary, that's enough."

" At least I don't try to be unpleasant! Hiding in my room all the time and hanging around girls that are just plain rude." Troy shouted.

" Troy Michael That's enough from you too. If I ever see you two fighting like that… any where ever, you're both off to military school!" Jack bellowed, they didn't doubt it, that's what happened to their oldest brother Kevin. " Troy go to your room." Troy glared at Chase but did as he was told.

" As for you. Not coming home last night what were you thinking?" Jack snapped.

" I was thinking I didn't want to get yelled at."

" And you thought not coming home would make it better?" Jack shouted.

" At least you're not yelling at me for something stupid!" Chase shouted back. " Yelling at me for dancing is as wrong as getting mad at Troy for trying out for the musical!"

" No son of mine is going to dance!" Jack's face was turning red and the vein in his forehead was sticking out.

" Then disown me." Chase said getting up and going to his room.

A/N one more chapter!!! Then I'm going to start on No Princess. So yeah, what'd y'all think of that.

Dracoisalooker76 – lol, took me a minute to realize the review was for chapter four. Lol

Izzie551 – he was too mad about the dancing to notice lol


	7. Un Poco De Tu Amor

It was the day of the Talent show. It was to be last period. Chase snuck out his bedroom, window, as he'd been doing for the last few days and Emma Jade and her mom picked him up on the corner. He and his dad hadn't spoken for three days. Dinner was silent; they were never in the same room alone. Lorraine had begged them both to get over it, but neither would relent. Chase did have his father's stubborn nature.

Emma Jade was talking the entire ride, talking about the dance steps, the music and the fact that the car smelled like fresh baked cookies. It was obvious how nervous she was. Her hair was already done, slightly curly. She had a bag, and a dress bag with her stuff in them. Chase could feel his nerve bubbling inside of him. The past few days had squashed them, but now that the day was here… it was unstoppable.

" By kids." Mrs. Perry called as he and Emma Jade hopped out. They walked into the school and said their good byes as they went to their lockers. Chase was about to close his locker when it slammed again. Troy stood there.

" Listen man, I'm sorry… about everything. I didn't know it really bothered you." Troy said. Chase shrugged.

" I shouldn't have been a jerk either." The brother's nodded and it was done, they had forgiven each other.

But would Jack?

They day went by torturously slow. The classes droned on forever and the teachers were even more boring. By the time fifth period came and they announced for the Talent show contestant to go get ready Chase was on the edge of his seat. He jumped up and hurried to the auditorium. They had a girl's changing room and a guy.

Obviously Ryan and Sharpay had signed up. They were doing some pop song. Sharpay looked like a Brittany Spears wannabe and Ryan had on a fishnet shirt. It was scary. Emma Jade came out in her red dance outfit and sat at a make up mirror to do her make up. Chase changed into his black pants and silky red shirt then sat to do his hair.

" You ready?" Emma Jade asked, pulling the red lipstick away from her face. Chase smiled.

" I'm more than ready, I'm a Bolton."

'I think' 

The Talent show was starting. First was some girl name Criley. Then a guy named Drevin. After a few more acts Sharpay and Ryan went out. They were really good. Finally they were told to get into position.

" Good luck!" Emma Jade said before running to her side.

" Next is the fabulous, Emma Jade Perry and Chase Bolton!" The music started and Chase danced out.

(Chase)

Se muy bien que soy   
un amigo mas entre el monton,  
que solo soy un fan de corazon   
que no te para de soñar cada dia mas.

(Emma Jade)  
Pero se tambien entre la multitud  
alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel  
para reconocer el amor mas fiel

(Chase)  
Yo necesito de ti como el aire  
nadie te puede querer tanto asi.

(Both)  
Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz   
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido

Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido

(Chase)  
Dame una señal un minuto para conversar  
dame tan solo una oportunidad  
para poderte enamorar, cada dia mas.

(Emma Jade)  
Pero se tambien entre la multitud  
alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel  
para reconocer el amor mas fiel.

(Chase)  
Yo necesito de ti como el aire  
nadie te puede querer tanto asi.

(Both)  
Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz   
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido (4x)

Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido

Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido

Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir  
un poco de tu amor me puede hacer feliz  
solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido.

When they were done everyone cheered. Both were breathing heavily and were covered in a layer of sweat but were the happiest they'd ever been.

LAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHB

It was after the sow and everyone was gathered outside. Troy, Gabriella, Chad and all them came over.

" You two were great!" Gabriella cried.

" Thanks." Emma Jade smiled.

" Who knew a Bolton could dance?" Chad joked. Troy punched him in the arm.

" You did good little brother… Chase." They walked off leaving Chase to stand there smiling. That smile quickly faded when he saw his dad walking over.

" You were good." Jack said to Emma Jade.

" Thank you Mr. Bolton." Emma Jade said politely. " You know what? I think I'm needed… over there." She hurried off to talk with some friends, leaving the feuding Bolton's alone

" You were good out there son." Jack said.

" Thanks." Chase said, not looking up.

" Listen, Mom's making Fish tonight, and I know you don't like fish so how about after school we stop by McDonalds or something and get you a burger?" Jack suggested.

" Yeah okay." Chase said looking up smiling. Jack smiled and nodded before going to congratulate Ryan and Sharpay.

" So?" Emma Jade asked running back over.

" We're going for McDonalds." Chase laughed.

" Are you serious? Chase! You can't eat fast food!" Emma Jade cried. " We have next year to think about!" Chase laughed.

" You're full of it." He said.

" Full of what? Talent? Can't argue with you there."

" Shut up." Chase said.

" Make me." Emma Jade retorted. And he did, leaning over and kissing her.

A/N And that was my cheesy ending.

Actingalexis13 – You know how tempted I am to name this Brotherly Love part 3 lol. Yeah, I actually did that to my mom when I was twelve, told her to disown me. She didn't. lol This is the end the end of a story always depresses me

Hermione222 – Glad you liked it!!!

Dracoisalooker76 – Yes, Kevin was last minute, but I love him already lol. Well obviously Jack cools down.


End file.
